


Monsta X x Reader Collection

by Myfandomfix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfandomfix/pseuds/Myfandomfix
Summary: A place to keep my Monsta X One-ShotsRated Mature for future storiesI hope you enjoy!♡☆ I know I haven't written a lot, and I have a list of stories I'm working on, but if anyone wants to request something I would love to try and write for you.





	1. Shownu - Hero (Apartment Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!♡

**A/N: A little rushed, I started falling asleep as I wrote. I will give it a look with fresh eyes in the morning.**

_**You've been sick for the last week, and though you're starting to feel better, your energy is gone. Shownu finds out you're sick once he comes home from a couple weeks of traveling for TV engagements and fan meetings and insists on coming over to make sure you're taken care of. He gets jealous when he sees that you've been a little too well taken care of.** _

You were stretched out on the couch when you heard the key in the lock. You tilted your head back off the side so you could watch Shownu walk in the door. You smiled as big as you were able, which wasn't saying much, as he approached you, arms filled with bags.

Damn, from even upside down he's incredible to look at. You couldn't believe your luck to have such a caring boyfriend.

Well, potential boyfriend. You were giving dating a try to see if you both could handle your jobs and a relationship. 

He set his bags on the kitchen counter and walked over to kneel by the couch. He looked down at you with a sweet smile before lifting your head back up onto the couch. "You're gonna wake up with a pinched nerve if you keep that up."

You felt bad that he was here when he should be resting. "I'm fine, really. Why don't you go lay down in the guest room and get some sleep?" You offered the guest room, not wanting him to get sick by laying in your bed. You've yet to clean your room.

He shook his head, "Absolutely not, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have come back on the weekends." He got up and went into the kitchen. 

"I wasn't about to let you worry about me while you're working." You watched as he pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and put some ice and water in it, then bring it with a towel back to set it on the table in front of you. 

"I worried anyway." He wrang out the towel then pressed it across your forehead and temples. "You weren't yourself even in texts and you barely took my calls."

You placed a hand on his wrist, "If I was really sick, if something was truly wrong, I would have told you." You met his worried gaze, "I promise."

Your words pleased him and you watched him sit up a little straighter. He quickly tried to put a stern face on, "You need to tell me even for the little things, y/n. If we're to make this work."

"Fine, fine. Next time I'll stress you out." You tried a wink, but you're fairly sure you just blinked at him. 

Happy with that, he continued to cool you down, pressing the icy cloth to your neck and chest as well. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" He stayed focused on what he was doing intentionally, hoping you wouldn't notice he worried about your response. "I missed you, every day."

You didn't actually have a fever anymore, but you did feel overheated from being sick for so long, you laid back and enjoyed his soft, cool touch. "I always miss you, Hyun."

"Then how come you didn't answer when I called earlier? I was going to bring ice cream but didn't know what flavor you were in the mood for." He was still smiling, so you knew he wasn't upset. 

You went to sit up and you felt his hand on your back for support. "I must still have my phone on silent. Can you check it for me? I don't have my contacts in." You gestured to where it laid on the table.

He picked up up and turned up the volume, then saw that you had 6 missed calls and numerous texts from "MY HERO."

MY HERO: You able to keep the food down?

MY HERO: You looked like hell before, you sure you're OK?

MY HERO: y/n?

MY HERO: Answer my calls! Is he there yet?!

MY HERO: Damnit, y/n. I'm on my way back.

Shownu's hand shook while he read the messages, his mind raced as he wondered who was messaging you. He wanted you to tell him though, hoping there was a logical explanation. He stared at the floor and asked quietly, "Your "Hero" wants to know if you're ok...y/n...is there someone else?" He looked defeated.

You couldn't figure out what he was talking about. "Who wants to know what now?"

He stood up and went to stand by the window and stare out into the night. "Who brought you lunch today?"

Confused at his sudden change in mood, you watched him, wishing you wipe the sullen look off his face. Couldn't he see who sent the messages? "It was Wonho, he came by here on his way to his place." 

Your train of thought was interrupted when you heard a knock at the door.

Shownu shuffled over to the door and looked devastated when he turned back and he said, "That must be your hero now." 

The door opened before he could reach it and Wonho stood there looking worn out. 

"Oh good, now that her hero's here I guess I'm not needed anymore." Shownu tried to walk out but Wonho wouldn't move himself from blocking the doorway.

You and Wonho shared very confused looks before looking back to Shownu. "Hyun, what are you talking about?" Looking to Wonho you asked, "What the hell did you send me? Why is he calling you my hero?"

At that, Wonho started laughing hysterically. 

You summoned what strength you could and you walked over and poked Wonho in the chest as hard as you could. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"I may have changed my name in your phone." He looked so proud of himself.

You grabbed your glasses from the counter next to you and put your hand out to Shownu. At this point he was so confused he just placed the phone in your hand and waited to be filled in on what the hell was going on.

You saw all the missed calls and messages from "MY HERO" and you found enough strength to shove him one good time. "You! Clean this mess in the kitchen up," you turned to Shownu "and you come sit with me because we clearly need to talk."

He allowed you to take hand and lead him over to the couch. Before you made it half way, you suddenly felt light-headed and the next thing you knew you woke up on the couch to find Wonho and Shownu sitting with their backs to you against the side of couch while they played Mario Kart.

You placed a hand on Shownu's shoulder and felt relief when he turned and smiled to see you awake. "You alright?" 

You nodded cautiously, "You two good?" You looked back and forth between them.

Wonho turned with a laugh, "Soooo, turns out this guy wasn't there when I told everyone you were my twin." He turned back to the screen in time to run Shownu off the trail. "Whoops."

You shook your head and turned to face the back of the couch. "Yeah. Whoops." You fell into a deep sleep, smiling, and listening to the sounds of them drinking all your beer and playing games.


	2. Wonho - Forgiveness Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from my old account(monficsmonfix) that I forgot my sign in into until I made a new account...go figure lol
> 
> Please enjoy!♡

You were nearly asleep when you heard your phone ring a painfully familiar song. You didn’t expect to hear it, though you used to look forward to hearing it every night around this time. You hadn’t heard it in nearly two months. Since your relationship with Wonho fell to pieces.

Since you found him in the arms of another woman.

Part of you wanted to not answer, to let him think you’ve moved on. The other part wanted to tell him off and let him know just how much pain he left you in. You had rehearsed countless times what you would say to him if he had the nerve to contact you again.

The latter side won out and you swiped a shaking finger across the phone and prepared to let him have it.

“H..hello? Y/n?”

Your words died on your lips when you heard the broken greeting. The only time you’ve heard him sound like this was when he talked about how he worried about his family while he was a trainee.

“I know you don’t owe me anything, but please, can we talk? Y/n?” His voice cracked on your name, he sounded like he was in as much pain as you were in, but also, he sounded resigned that you might not be willing to talk with him.

“Yeah, I’m here. Look, what do you need so late, Wonho?” The words felt strange, heavy even, in your mouth. One, you never before would have questioned him calling so late. This was your time, your nightly ritual while he was touring. And two, you never called him Wonho when it was just you two, even if you had fought, he was your Hoseok.

Was.

Not yours anymore, so if you were going to pretend you had moved on, he was Wonho.

You could tell it hurt him when you used his stage name, the name people used when they weren’t in his inner circle. His breath hitched, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry…’” he whispered. “I hurt you and I can’t change that, and now I’m making you listen to me and bringing it all back up.”

You steeled yourself. You had to be strong. He destroyed your heart. Your trust. You couldn’t give in to the instinct to comfort him.

But still there was something there in his voice, something that made you stay on the line. "So, you’re calling to apologize? It doesn’t change anything. Why now? Why wait so long?!” Your feelings were threatening to boil over, but you had to hear what he had to say. If only so you could properly move on. “What do you expect me to say? You cheated, you threw away all our years together, our plans for the future, and in return I get a ‘sorry’?!”

“Y/n, you need to know what really happened. I never cheated on you. I never would.” He paused to sniff, “You know me better than that.”

So, he’s going to deny it, now? Fine, should be interesting, he never was good at lying anyway. “No, Wonho, I thought that I knew you better than that. But I saw you two together in her dressing room. She was all over you!” You found the tears that you had tried to force back, spilling over at the bitter memory.

“It wasn’t what it looked like, y/n, I swear.” His voice got stronger with conviction as he continued to explain what happened. “Our manager told us to be nice to her because she was debuting that night as a solo artist and didn’t have band members to lean on for support.”

You rolled your eyes and your anger got the best of you. “How very accommodating of you! Do you always support the new debuts by shoving your tongue down their throat?” You normally would have regretted the venom that you heard in your voice but while you wanted to hear him out you also needed to let your pain out.

“Please, y/n, I went to talk with her and give her some advice, but she threw herself at me crying. I’m not heartless, I let her get it out of her system. Then we sat and shared training horror stories.”

You knew the girl, you had met her briefly several times. She was a ruthless trainee, she didn’t get along with anyone. Everyone was her rival. But she was incredibly talented. So, after several years at not working out in trial projects with other trainees, they decided to debut her as a solo artist.

As hard as it was to get close to her, you suspected it was because she knew she had to succeed. Her family put everything they had into her training. She couldn’t disappoint them and leave them with nothing. That must be why they got along so well, and she confided in him when she wouldn’t with the other members. They both had the desperate desire to take care of their families who put their everything into them pursuing their dreams.

You let out an exasperated sigh before asking, “So how did that lead to what I saw?” You started to suspect that perhaps you misread what you saw. She had looked you in the eye through the mirror as she latched onto him and you couldn’t break eye contact with her. You had been in shock. You didn’t even wait for an explanation, you just left. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the face before you stormed off.

“She must have misread my kindness, and then she just threw herself at me. It was weird though, because I could have sworn she knew we were together, every time she saw us we were together.”

You smiled at his innocence. He hadn’t noticed the deliberate look she had shot at you through the mirror.

“She knew what she was doing, Wonho. She saw me there.” You wanted to hate her, but you actually felt for her. You saw how that life takes its toll on the mind. “You were the only person she felt she could relate to, so you were probably her next goal.”

Wonho made a thoughtful sound while he contemplated what you said.

“Why didn’t you try to talk to me before now?” You felt warmth wash over you heart knowing that he hadn’t, in fact, cheated, yet you still felt like there was a something missing. “Why now?”

“Your face,” he whispered, “I could see how devastated you were, and it tore me apart that you could believe I would do that to you. After everything we had been through. I couldn’t bring myself to ever put you through that again and I didn’t think you would listen to me. I know how it looked…”

He was right. He did know you, you had felt broken and there was no way you would have listened to him. Hell, you didn’t even plan to listen to him tonight. You answered so that you could make him know what he put you through.

“So, what now?” You cringed while you waited for his reply. You didn’t even know what you hoped he would say.

“Can you forgive me?” You never heard this voice before, so devoid of even the smallest hint of hope. “I get that I screwed up. I never should have let you feel that way. I should have chased after you and explained the situation.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“She said that you would need time to breathe before you would be willing to listen. She convinced me I would only hurt you more. That with my lifestyle and schedule you might be better off without me. That you deserved someone normal.”

You snorted, “And I suppose she probably also suggested that you would do better to find someone who can understand your world? Someone in the business?”

He let a light laugh slip and you could feel him returning from the broken man who dialed you tonight. “Yeah, something along those lines.”

“And? Do you agree with her? Would you rather find someone else who could 'understand’ your world?” Your throat was feeling dry, so you wandered into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. You waited for his reply, feeling insecurities start to creep in when he didn’t immediately answer.

“That’s the thing, y/n. I uhh…better get off the phone. I’m about to see that someone. I finally have courage to tell her that I’d like a future with her. I just had toー”

You fell your heart drop to your toes. Now you felt all the life go out of your own voice, “Get my forgiveness first?” Ever the honorable one. You leaned on the counter not sure you could hold your self up anymore.

“Well, yeah. I couldn’t make a confession without it.” He actually sounded relieved. You wanted to throw up.

You weren’t even listening anymore. You had your explanations, and now you could move on. You would be damned though if you let him think he hurt you again. At least let him have his happy ending. Your chest tightened painfully as you said your goodbyes. “Well, good luck with that, I hope she returns your feelings.” You ended the call before he could say another word.

And before you could even put your phone down on the counter there was a knock at your apartment door. You looked down at your phone suspiciously, and saw it was after 1am.

There’s no way…is there?

You walked lightly to the door, so you wouldn’t be heard and looked through the peephole to see nothing, it must have been the wrong apartment. You let out a sigh and leaned your head against the door, letting the stress and pain of the evening in and feeling a surge of hot tears spill down your cheeks.

Then there was another knock and again there was nothing. You eased the door opened and looked down and your world suddenly stopped feeling like it was spinning out of control.

Wonho was kneeling on the floor with a bunch of daisies in one hand and a carrier with two very large coffees in the other. He looked up at you with red eyes and smiled, “Can I come in?”

You eyed the coffee and shrugged, attempting to look indifferent, “Depends…one of those for me?”

He laughed and now matching tears were spilling down his cheeks, he bowed his head and rested it against your hip and you watch his back shake while he tried to control his emotions.

You knelt down in front of him and he put down the coffee and flowers and you both wiped tears from each other’s faces.

“You’re here. I thought you found someone who can understand your work?” You didn’t care how swollen and red your face was, because he sported a matching look, you just smiled at him and continued to touch his face. The face you were convinced you would never touch again.

“You understand me 100%. You always have. It’s what gave me the strength to call.” He paused to push my hair back that was sticking to my wet face. “Cause no matter what, you know me and had to know deep down that I would never want anyone else.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed him in, you had missed this. You were jostled when he wrapped his arms around you and stood up not letting you go for a second.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to find my way home.” He had his cocky smile on, but you could see the insecurity in his eyes. “Could you learn to love me again?”

You laid your face on his chest and melted into him, cherishing his heartbeat. “I never stopped.”


	3. Wonho - Forgiveness Part 2

Three hours later and you and Wonho sat, legs stretched out on the kitchen floor sipping wine and just watching each other. You were both worn out but neither was willing to go to sleep and risk waking up and finding that this was a dream.

Wonho's head started drooping and you decided to reach over with your right foot and pinch his side with your toes.

"Hey!" he gave you a tired glare and grabbed your right leg, keeping your foot hostage in his left hand to prevent another attack. "How do you even do that? Minhyuk's right about you." He pulled up his shirt to look at the now red patch of skin you pinched and shot you a glare. The glare lacked any actual annoyance however, he was clearly happy to be there, back in your life. He was smiling like a fool.

You almost got lost in that smile when you suddenly remembered his last comment. "Wait, what do you mean Minhyuk's right about me?" You were curious to hear what Minhyuk said, considering you still saw him once every week or so for coffee or lunch. You had helped him when he was struggling with depression, so naturally he was the one that showed up after the break up, ready to make sure you were holding it together. "What did little alien say about me?"

At that Wonho burst out laughing and so while he was distracted you pinched him with your free toes.

He continued laughing but he grabbed your other ankle and pulled you over til you were forced to straddle his lap and he wrapped his arms around you to keep you from going for revenge. "Last time you were over and we played twister and you beat everyone he said you must be an alien. He said he could recognize his own kind."

That put a smile on your face. Minhyuk was your best friend, and you should have known he wouldn't say something negative about you. "So, you agree? You think I'm an alien, huh?" You smiled sweetly at him, because he thought he was safe but he made a mistake when he wrapped his arms about you.

He left one arm free.

And so you waited patiently for him to shoehorn his foot into his mouth.

"No, of course not!" He smiled with the confidence of a man sure of his safety. "I mean, it's obvious isn’t it? You're clearly a mutant with abilities far beyond my understanding."

You didn't have to wait so long at all.

You took your free hand and brushed his hair from his eyes, traced them down his cheek, then left your hand to rest on his chest, never breaking eye contact with him. You could feel his heartbeat pick up under your hand and so you leaned in slowly, so that he would expect a kiss and he loosened his grip on you, and in that second you freed your other arm and went in for the kill.

He laughed hard and started wiggling, unable to throw you off. Naturally he could if he wanted to, though you were strong after you training with him for years at the gym, but he was stronger and wouldn't risk hurting you. You could feel the hesitation in his fight to break free.

You could handle yourself. He knew better. His hesitation, while well-intentioned, annoyed you. So you started ticking harder and when he shifted you wrapped your legs around his back and locked your feet as best you could.

Your hand cramped and you paused your assault and in those brief seconds Wonho took control and flipped you over onto your back and you found yourself staring up into a set of the happiest eyes you have ever seen.

"What are you smiling about?" It was contagious, you couldn't frown if you wanted to right now. The revenge was safe on the back burner for now. 

"We have a pattern, you and I. You know?" Wonho brushed your hair out of your face and contentedly ran his thumb back and forth over your cheek.

You wondered where he was going with this. "No, what do you mean?"

"Any time we fight, we always end up on the floor in the kitchen, talking it out." He shifted until you were both laying on your sides, but refused to let go of you.

You both propped yourself up and rested your heads on your hands and just enjoyed being close again. “We had a rule, you remember?”

Wonho pretended to think over it for a second, but before you could give him a hard time he responded. “Never go to bed angry or in a fight.” He smiled as he thought over some of the times you ended up here. 

“It helped us survive so long together. We beat the odds even though your managers tried to tell us constantly we couldn’t make it.” You understood why they believed that, but they didn’t know us. We never held onto resentments and allowed them to fester, we’d fight it out, and then make up.

“We had some amazing times in here, didn’t we?” he asked while he traced circles on your lower back. 

“Fighting?” You pinched him again. “You liked fighting and ended up on the floor til the next morning?”

“No, not the fighting.” He gave you a look you didn’t know if you would ever see again. “But I thoroughly enjoyed making up with you afterwards. Sometimes I’d pick a fight because the making up was always incredible.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of your neck then trailed his lips across your jawline and pressed another to the tip of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. 

You’d remember and argue with him later over him picking fights on purpose. But for now you still had to make up for the last fight. You were separated for too many weeks. 

You had a lot of making up to do.


	4. Minhyuk x Reader Sunshine in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your accident you didn’t get into relationships. You didn’t know how to let people in anymore. You’ve been seeing Minhyuk for nearly a year but as usual you were hesitant to make anything official. He accidentally sees your scars before you were ready to show them, then he starts spending more time working late nights. You decide to walk away so he doesn’t have to.

After picking up the supplies you needed for a photo shoot you were working on, you made a quick stop and picked up mango ice cream and Minhyuk’s favorite take-out.

You wanted to surprise him with a nice evening. It was Tuesday night and you always spent the night together. It was a date night of sorts and you wanted to make this one wonderful for you both.

It would be the last.

Pain twisted in your chest at the thought of walking away from him. You let out a ragged sigh as you pulled into the parking garage. You parked near the elevator and took a second to look at your reflection in the rear view mirror. You looked heartbroken.

“This is why you don’t get too close, y/n,” you said to your reflection, “It just isn’t in the cards for us.”

You rested your head on the steering wheel, trying to summon the energy to be happy for one final night with him.

You had been seeing Minhyuk weekly for just over a year. You never intended to make it a regular event, but he wasn’t one to take no for an answer.

You had worked on many shoots with him and the rest of the group as a stylist. After a few months they started bringing you in before appearances as well and you worked almost exclusively on Minhyuk and Shownu.

Shownu was quiet and polite, and Minhyuk was a talker. A total motor mouth. You got to know him pretty well, and vice versa. He didn’t just talk about himself but also asked questions as well. At this point he knew nearly everything about you.

He was very observant and asked early on why you always wore long sleeve shirts even when it was summer and you were clearly suffering from the humidity. You told him how you fell off a balcony and went fell into a glass table when you were a teenager. As a result, you had scars scattered across the front of your body. You didn’t like to answer questions about them or have people look at you differently. You told him that you were more comfortable keeping them to yourself for the time being, and he accepted that and didn’t push the subject.

For your birthday he gave you several beautiful short sleeved tops. On top of them was a note that said, For when you’re ready.

Underneath them was another, smaller note.

His phone number.

It started out with just texting. Silly pictures, goofy jokes, and increasingly ridiculous memes as you became more familiar with each other’s sense of humor.

One night while he was on tour overseas he “accidentally” video called you on Line.

The calls became a daily ritual, and he eventually convinced you to grab a coffee with him when he returned.

Weekly coffee slowly turned into lunch. Then lunch into dinner, until it evolved into takeout and movies at your place once a week.

He made it clear he wanted to be with you but he also insisted that he was happy just to spend time with you. He never pushed you for anything you weren’t ready for.

The first movie night you wore one of the shirts he gave you and the way his face lit up, you thought he might really be the one you could let into your heart.

He waited for you to make the first move and when you finally did, you wished you hadn’t waited so long. He made you believe in him. Trust him to see you. To really see you.

After you had recovered people started to treat you differently. You weren’t just y/n anymore. All they could see was your accident. Your boyfriend distanced himself from you, and your friends stopped inviting you out. You accidentally overheard your best friend say that she didn’t know how to act around you anymore, that it killed the mood having to see me “trying” so hard to be happy.

The thing was, you had been happy. Until that moment you had come to terms with your scars. It wasn’t easy in the slightest, but you were happy you still had your life and a chance at a future. It could have been so much worse.

It was after you heard what wasn’t meant for your ears that you started wearing clothes to cover yourself because you were sick of the looks of pity. In the end, you decided to finish your studies abroad. Go someplace where no one knew your past.

You created a new life for yourself. You threw yourself into your studies and work, and now 6 years later you were entirely self sufficient. You had even been thinking of finally telling Minhyuk that you were ready to maybe give a relationship a chance.

That was until he walked in on you coming out of the shower. He saw everything. He hadn’t known you were in there, he usually made it to your place before you got home. That evening you had finished work early and decided to take a quick shower before he got there so you could have extra time together. He had just arrived and went to use the bathroom when you were stepping out of the shower and reaching for your towel.

You could tell he was lost in thought most of the night. He tried to assure you that he looked away before he saw anything, but his silence worried you.

Over the course of the next week he wasn’t texting as much as usual, and he was spending a lot of late nights at the studio.

You tried not to worry, but your old insecurities started to creep back in.

You knew you couldn’t wait any longer, the ice cream would be melting. So you gathered your courage and your supplies and you took the elevator up to your floor.

You arms were full so you knocked your elbow a few times on the door hoping Minhyuk would come let you in. Your arms got tired waiting, so you set everything down so you could open the door.

It was locked. _Weird, he always calls if he isn’t going to beat me here._ Once you got everything inside and put away you dug your phone out of your bag to see if you had any missed calls.

Nothing.

You send him a quick text asking if he was alright.

Heyyyy! I think I left my newest lyric book at your place. It should be on your bedside table. Could you bring it to me? It’s gonna be a long night here. I’ll owe you one!!

Your heart sank. He never forgot date night. You sent him short response saying you’d check and then bring it after your shower.

You put all the food away, figuring you could reheat it for lunch for the next couple days. You took a longer shower than you intended and when you got out you didn’t even look in the mirror while you brushed your teeth and dried your hair. You put on your black hoodie and snoopy pajama shorts and slowly shuffled your way back to your room to get dressed.

You were in no hurry for this. You would just break it to him tonight that you needed some time for yourself.

It was the last thing you wanted. But maybe it was what you both needed.

You pushed your bedroom door open and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw the shadow of someone sitting in your reading nook. The moon was shining in behind him, but you knew Minhyuk’s shape anywhere.

You gave a nervous laugh and said, “Ok, so what was up with the bogus text about your lyric book?” You gestured at the night stand and looked over to see there was no notebook there but he had something in his hand.

Your heart sank. “Oh…you came to get it yourself…” He must have not been able to wait. “I’m sorry I made you wait. I was just kinda…”

“Mad I missed date night?” His voice held a trace a laughter but also sounded nervous.

You started to deny it, but stopped yourself and nodded. “Yeah, a little maybe. Rehearsal run late?”

He looked nervous but his gaze held yours as he said, “No. Not exactly.” He patted the seat next to him. “We should talk.”

You honestly couldn’t say how your legs held you up as you walked over and sat on the cushioned seat next to him. You couldn’t focus. You were looking everywhere but at him. It was one thing for you to walk away from him, but you didn’t know if you could handle him being the one.

“Look I get it, ok?” You forced yourself to meet his gaze. “I get it. You don’t have to-” you searched for the right words.

It was Minhyuk’s turn to look thoroughly confused. “Wait, what do you get?”

You shrugged, “That it was more than you bargained for. I don’t blame you, alright?.”

The look of confusion was replaced with annoyance. “Blame me for what, exactly?” He placed a hand over the fist you hadn’t realized you made. “Why don’t you let me tell you what I’ve been doing so we can be on the same page.”

You unclenched your fist allowing him to turn your hand over and lace his fingers through yours, and then you ook a deep breath. You nodded and waited for him to continue.

“After that night, I had a lot on my mind.” He looked down at your linked hands. “I had a lot of feelings, but I didn’t know how to express them properly.”

You closed your eyes and tried to gather your thoughts. You prepared for the worst.

“I made this for you.”

Your eyes snapped open and saw that Minhyuk was holding a small square package out to you. You opened the box and there was a CD inside.

You opened the case and saw the tracks titles were scrawled in Minhyuk’s handwriting around the edge of the disc.

They were some of your favorite songs, along one a few names you weren’t familiar with. He expressed his feelings in the way he was best at. Music.

“Is this what you’ve been working on?” He looked anxious for you to continue so you pulled out the paper from the case and read it. It had one line written on it.

_I’m not going anywhere._

He knew all about what happened with your ex, and the issues you had because if your past. So he knew that this was something you needed to hear.

All the pain and insecurities that built up fell away and you couldn’t stop the tears you had been desperately trying to hold back. You clutched the CD and note to your chest as you attempted to steady your breathing.

Minhyuk’s eyes glittered in the moonlight and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Are you ok? What are you thinking?” He scooted closer and slipped a warm arm around your shoulders.

You laid your head down on his shoulder and whispered, “I just thought it was too much for you. You’ve been quiet, which is _so_ not you, then I thought you forgot about tonight.”

When another rush of tears threatened to spill over Minhyuk turned you and wrapped his arms around you, “Come here.” He rubbed his hands up and down your back, hating to see you cry. “Shhhhh…hey hey, you have nothing to be self conscious about with me. Not ever. You hear me?”

You nodded into his shoulder and waited for your heartbeat to slowly return to normal.

Minhyuk pulled back and placed a hand on each shoulder, waiting until you raised your eyes to his. “No. Y/n, really. I need you to hear me. Your past doesn’t define you. These scars don’t define you. They are a part of you, but not all of you.”

You smiled and placed your hands over his and gave them a squeeze. “I hear you. It’s gonna take some time, but I hear you.”

Finding you were able to focus again, you noticed another box on the sill behind Minhyuk.

He followed your eyes and looked back at you with a tentative smile. He pulled out a sleep mask and held it up. “I wanted to try something.” He raised an eyebrow, “Do you trust me?”

For the first time in years you didn’t feel a single ounce of hesitation. “Yes. Absolutely.”

His eyes sparkled in the light and his smile was so bright you couldn’t help but smile in return.

Minhyuk reached forward to place the mask over your head but hesitated before bringing it down over your eyes. “Still OK?”

Your curiosity was piqued, “Go ahead.”

He settled the mask over your eyes and brought his hands down to take both of yours in his. He ran his thumbs over the back of your hands and you felt the seat shift as he got up. “Alright, can you stand up for me?”

He pulled you to your feet and you smiled when he placed one hand on your side to keep you steady.

His other hand held the zipper to your hoodie, but he didn’t make a move. “May I?”

You took his hand and pulled it along with the zipper down. You felt your skin heat up as Minhyuk slipped his cool hands under the shoulders of your hoodie and ran his hands down your arms letting it slip to the floor.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you waited for a reaction. The silence was deafening. “Umm….Hyuk? You ok?”

He let out the breath he had been holding, “I’m sorry, it’s just…your skin in the moonlight…”

Within his short pause your mind finished the sentence a thousand different ways.

“You’re stunning, y/n.” He pulled you back to the nook and helped you sit down. “Be my canvas?”

“Your what?” You heard some light clacking as he dug around in the box of supplies he had. Your eyes fluttered shut behind the mask as he ran a paintbrush across your collarbone. “Alright then, where do you want me?”

“Lay back against the pillows. I need the moonlight to see.”

You settled yourself against the pillows and relaxed, waiting to see what happened next.

Minhyuk put the CD on low before coming back and sitting next to you on the cushions. “Lean toward me?”

You started to turn towards him and you felt him slip a pillow under your right side. He knows how your hip bothers you, and it touched your heart that he always made sure you were comfortable.

He sang quietly along with the music while he ran different paintbrushes along your skin. Goosebumps raised up along your arms as he continued the long languid strokes.

The brushing stopped and you heard what sounded like a lid coming off a jar. Your back arched when you felt the paintbrush return to your skin, now having been dipped into a cool paint.

You gave yourself over to the sensations he brought out in you. Not only the tingles and shivers you felt from the brushing, but this new sense of freedom, the realization that you could truly trust him.

Then a dark thought suddenly came unbidden out of left field. _He’s just hiding your scars with paint…_

All of a sudden couldn’t feel the brush strokes anymore. You felt nauseous. You sat up, knocking Minhyuk out of your way. You knew he meant well, and you don’t want to hurt him but you couldn’t help the tears that start to fall.

He saw the tears slipping under the mask and immediately removed it. “Baby, what is it? What’s the matter?” His voice cracked and he was visibly shaken. He gently wiped the tears away as they slipped down your cheeks.

You closed your eyes, afraid to look down. “What are you doing, Hyuk?” You needed to hear his words, so you could figure out how to process what was happening.

He reached off the side and grabbed your hoodie off of the floor and placed it over your shoulders. “Do you remember the first shoot we did together?”

You opened your eyes and pondered the question. “Of course, I mean, I remember parts of it.”

“Remember how I asked you to try to help me hide some of my insecurities?”

“Yeah,” you smiled at the memory, he had been so nervous early on. “You just lacked confidence.”

“And you told me to trust you. You helped me own my insecurities and find my confidence.”

“I just believed in you,” you narrowed your eyes slightly, “but what does that have to do with anything?”

“What did you tell me you were doing, when you styled me and didn’t let me hide?” Minhyuk stood up and held his hands out for you.

You cautiously placed your hands in his and allowed him to help you up. “I don’t remember…”

He cupped your face in his hands and his eyes were warm and patient as they held yours, “You told me you were highlighting my strengths.” He turned you around to face the standup mirror by the wall.

You took a deep breath in and out before looking up to your reflection. Your heart caught in your chest at what you saw.

He hadn’t covered your scars at all but drew delicate patterns beside them. Swirling lines that mirrored the same curves and lines. In between them he made little star bursts made of gold glitter.

It was beautiful.

You looked beautiful.

Minhyuk pushed your hair off to the side and pressed a warm kiss to the side of your neck. His voice was husky as he whispered, “You are perfect to me.”

You let your hoodie fall to the floor and leaned back against his chest enjoying his warmth against your back.

He wrapped one arm snug around your waist and the other across your chest, his fingers playing with the skin between your neck and shoulder. “You know you inspire me? Every single day. You’ve helped me become a better man, y/n.”

Your gaze met his in the mirror and you were shocked to see tears shining on his cheeks. You leaned your forehead on his cheek and closed your eyes, savoring the moment.

“You’re the first person that’s made me want to try a relationship. The first person to really make me feel attractive.” He turned to press a kiss to your forehead. “So how about it?”

You leaned back so you could see his face, “How about what?”

“How about you and me give us a shot?” His brows knit together with worry while he waited for your reply.

“How about some cold take out and a horror movie and then we talk?” You winked and pulled him toward the living room. “I have a date that I’m late for.”

Minhyuk stepped up and pulled you close, capturing your lips with his for a quick kiss. “I’m sorry for worrying you this past week. I just had to find a way to show you that I’m all in if you’re willing to give me a chance.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist and enjoyed his steady heartbeat against your ear. “I am all in, Min.” You pulled back and pointed a finger at his chest, “However, if you recount this story to the rest of the group, I was wearing something more sophisticated than an old bra and snoopy shorts. Are we clear?”

He couldn’t stop smiling. You could nearly see his wisdom teeth, he was smiling so big. “Crystal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!☆


End file.
